Falalalala
by SupernovaDancer
Summary: Remember the song from Voyage of the Damned that came true? What if other Christmas carols could do the same thing? Music can lift the spirits and make the seasons bright, but...what on earth was that?


**A/N: Right. I see that everybody else is doing holiday stories, and so, here is this lovely bit of…stuff. Based on the song in Voyage of the Damned and the fact that I can't seem to leave nice Christmas carols alone (I don't do it on purpose, my mind just substitutes macabre things where lovely joy was once!). I don't own Doctor Who, Stowaway, Santa Clause is Coming to Town, Walking in a Winter Wonderland, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Deck the Halls, or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (those songs are listed in order, in case you can't work out a tune.)**

* * *

><p>Fa-la-la-la-la…<p>

Music was a lovely way to forget one's troubles. If you could listen hard enough, push yourself into the song, there was nothing that could reach you. You were dancing inside your own mind, and eventually, you didn't have to concentrate, you could just stay as you were.

Lazily, he pointed his sonic screwdriver – all new and green…green was odd, different, but he did like the claws thing, that was really nice – at a small radio on a shelf nearby. It turned on, all static for a moment (well, he was in the vortex) and then settling on a station.

Hmm. Christmas music.

It had been New Year's when he had talked to Rose, but it's possible that, as the TARDIS had been in flight while he regenerated, he had taken a small hop back in time to crash in Amelia Pond's garden.

Amelia Pond. She had waited for twelve years, and then two more, while, for him, barely five minutes had elapsed. Add that to the fact that he had just died, facing the empty void that waited, and, but only for him now, the cloud of golden energy that was his other choice, he wasn't in the best mood. Regenerating was a nice thing sometimes, but he had died alone, with no one nearby but an ood. He had liked his last body, much more than the one before that. His ninth had been far too scarred, far too sad. He knew he could never truly move past a loss like that, but losing some of the grief had helped. Rose had helped.

He had died. He had died alone. Rose wasn't there. He was the only being left in the universe that could regenerate. And he had ruined yet another life. Little Amelia Pond.

Wasn't the point of the music forgetting all of that?

He decided to pay attention to it, now.

"_To be with my lover upon Christmas day_

_ And I'll run and I'll roam_

_ I'll cover the ground_

_ This Christmas I'll see you_

_ I'll be around."_

Well, that was no help. That was the song that had played last Christmas. It had come true, of course, Rose had come back, and now he was thinking of her again, and his last body. This was no help at all.

He changed the station.

"_He sees you when you're waking_

_ He knows when you're asleep_

_ He judges everything you do_

_ He's a monitoring creep!_

_ Sooooo…_

_ You better run fast, you better run far_

_ You can't even hide, he knows where you are!_

_ Santa Clause is bearing on down."_

That's certainly not right. And a little bizarre. And he really hopes that one doesn't come true. Father Christmas wasn't that way the last time he had met him. And another station change.

"_Death bells toll, are you listening?_

_ In the lane, bodies festering!_

_ A horrible sight, death rates so high_

_ Running from the zombie apocalypse."_

Errrr…lots of stations play Christmas music, that's just not the right one, obviously.

"_How could you leave me for twelve years?_

_How could you be so cruel?_

_Left me to four psychiatrists_

_And awful kids at school!_

_How could you, my Raggedy Man?_

_My imaginary friend?_

_Oh, I could never forgive you, forgive you, oh, I could never forgive you_."

He used to like that tune. Although usually it went more…comfort and joy. And less…bitter resentment. Um.

"_Cracks in time form from the TARDIS, falalalala, lalalala!_

_Solve this problem? It's the hardest, falalalala, lalalala!_

_He will have to be erased, falala, lalala, lalala!_

_Until Amy recalls his face, falalalala, la la la la_."

What? Hmm, never mind…

Oh, this would be good, he likes this song. Reindeer are so cuddly.

"_Mels the impossible astronaut (astronaut)_

_Has a very shiny gun (like a spaceship)_

_And if you see those Silents (silence)_

_Mark it one your skin and run! (Ba-da-ba-da-ba-dum)_

_They stole Amy's daughter (daughter)_

_And stuck her in a big space suit (like an alien!)_

_And if you try to argue (argue)_

_Look away and you'll forget (la-la-la-la-la-la)_

_Then one picnic in Utah_

_She popped up from the lake (like a monster!)_

_Shot the Doctor twice, once more (no!)_

_They burned his body from the shore! (ouch)_

_Then how they had hunted her (hunted her)_

_Till Amy almost shot her dead! (what a mother!)_

_With Neil Armstrong's foot they toppled (don't be silly!)_

_But still all of us did forget! ('cus we're stupid!)._"

What? What? What?

He switched off the radio decisively, sat in silence for a moment, then ran from the room, hands over his ears, shouting "Lalalalala! Lalalalalala! I did not just hear that! Pond! Get over here! Lalalalalala…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! Happy holidays, that was amusing, yay.** **Bye.**


End file.
